Hide Away
by revolutionarysinner
Summary: What started off as a simple babysitting gig turned out to be a night that changed a certain pink haired girl's life for the worse.. or better? It wasn't supposed to be this way between them, she wanted nothing more than to be able to spare him a glance without flustering under his intense gaze, but what they say is true, the soul of a shinobi always remains the same. Even for her.


Hide Away

It was hot, she realized. Oh it was so fucking hot and she could not stop squirming throughout the night. Sakura had just returned from a week long mission and was oh so eager to get some rest before she had to report to her shishou on the success of said mission.

But oh no, she couldn't even achieve that. It was _scorching_ in her room, her AC had broken prior to her assigned mission and she hadn't a chance to get a new one.

Getting out of her bed and emitting yet another loud groan, the pinkette ran sweaty fingers through her now wet hair and headed to her bathroom to take the 4th cold shower of the night. Stripping off what little clothes she had, the emerald eyed female headed into the shower, praying this won would be the last she would need before she could just knock out.

But of _course_ her phone just had to ring at the very moment she would enter the shower. Almost screaming out in frustration, she threw the drenched shirt back on her petite frame and headed for the ringing satanic object known as her cell phone and look at the caller ID.

 _Naruto._

She sighed softly, knowing if she even attempted to ignore the call he'd probably show up at her window demanding to know why she hadn't answered.

" _Hell-"_

But before the female even had the chance to get out the full greeting, a loud voice interrupted her abruptly,

" _SAKURA-CHAN! DID YOU FINALLY RETURN FROM YOUR MISSION? I SAW YOU ENTERING THE GATES SO DON'T DENY IT! DON'T!"_

She groaned softly, rolling her eyes at the sound of the warm screeching voice that was _purely_ Naruto, and answered the male calmly,

"Yes Naruto, obviously. If you _know_ I have returned, why bother to call with such a question?" The female was truly exhausted and wanted to catch some shut-eye before she had to report to the Hokage's office. With yet another sigh, emerald eyes wandered to the clock on her nightstand. _6:13pm._ It read.

" _What crawled up your ass and died? Anyways, Hinata-chan and I wanted to know if you were able to watch-"_

" _No."_

" _But? Sakura-chan you didn't even hear the question and I..-"_

" _No Naruto, please don't. I JUST got home from Suna and I need to get some rest before I have to report to Lady Tsunade. I've literally been gone a week and have been back for only 3 hours and you're already asking me favors? Where's the 'Welcome back Sakura-chan!' or the..-"_

" _Sakura-chan please, no one else is in town and I really need someone to take care of Natsuko.."_

Sakura sighed harshly, it was easy to deny the blonde nimrod whenever she had the chance to, but knowing how important this was that even innocent little _Hinata_ requested her help proved just how much the two lovebirds needed some alone time. And who was she to deny such a sweet and innocent girl? Oh the things she does for these people.

" _3 large jugs of cookie dough ice cream, a new AC system for my house, oh and those new onigiri's they seem to be making on the menu at Ichiraku's-"_

" _Oi, Sakura-chan what are you going on about?"_

" _What I'm going to get out of this little favor I'm doing for you both. That's right baka, 3 large jugs of cookie dough ice cream, a new AC system and onigiris if you want anything out of me."_

" _I.. FINE, just please do this for us."_

She nodded almost forgetting that she was on the phone before huffing in response.

" _Be here for 8.. and thank you Sakura-chan I owe you a bunch, dattebayo!"_

Sakura simply grunted her reply, before cutting the line abruptly, heading back into her bathroom to resume her previous activites.

" _I-Is she coming?"_ The lavender-eyed Hyuuga asked hesitantly before squeaking softly when her response was a sudden tug on her flannel and a face being being pressed into her neck.

" _Mhm.. Sakura-chan can never deny me, dattebayo!"_ He mumbled softly into her neck with a loud sigh.

" _Tonight's going to be great Hinata-chan, you have no idea."_ He grunted softly, pressing a soft bite into his wife's neck, basking in her sweet scent.

"N-Naruto-Kun.."


End file.
